


if it can't eat, it aint right

by Bontaque



Category: True Blood
Genre: Bigotry & Prejudice, Consensual Force Feeding, Feeding, Force-Feeding, Masturbation, Other, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bontaque/pseuds/Bontaque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason doesn't like the idea of his sister dating a vampire. They can't even eat.</p><p>Set early during season 1 when Jason still hated Bill. Basically an excuse for me to right stuffing with Jason because 1) he really did eat those sandwiches with venom when Bill was first at the house and 2) I'm on season 4 right now and that boy does not stop eating!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more of this, I swear. I'm looking into writing more during his time in law enforcement. I just hope someone else wants to see this because I can't get this out of my head. If you want to talk to me or just scream at me about anything to do with this my tumblr is kinkmage
> 
> explicit warning for what is sure to come in case I forget to change it

Jason could understand vampires being sort of accepted in society. He could get over them having some degree of rights and even seeing them every now and then at Merlotte's. What he couldn't abide, though, was his sister dating one and having to see him in his family home. That was just a step too far. They weren't human. Sookie deserved better. That was why he may have been acting a little immature the night he sat with Bill Compton is his granma's home. That immaturity may have been what lead him to eat an entire plate of sandwiches.

"Oh, no, I don't eat," Bill said as he was offered the plate.

  
Jason's grandma looked shocked at her lack of tact but he saw it as an opportunity. Vampires couldn't even eat? Well he sure could, because he was human and very much alive. So as Bill regaled the room with tales of the past, which everyone else was lapping up, of course, Jason sat there and stared him down, eating every last one of those tiny sandwiches.

  
It became routine after that. It wasn't rare for Sookie to invite Bill over to spend time with the family and Jason loved to lord his normal, human practices over the vampire. Sure, Bill seemed not to notice or care but Jason was sure it was bothering him. It didn't hurt that his grandma's cooking was always fantastic.

  
There were a few times that he'd known he'd overdone it, when his stomach ached as he continued to cram food into his mouth and his jeans began to feel snug.

  
One particular time would always stick in his mind. Gran had absentmindedly invited Bill over for dinner. Almost immediately she had tried to take the offer back but Bill hadn't let her.

  
"I would love to, it doesn't bother me if I'm not eating," he'd said. "I would be more than happy to have the company this evening."

  
Bill turned up just after dark and before long, food was served. Gran's chicken pot pie was to die for, everyone knew that. As the rest of the table talked, Jason made sure to finish off not only his share but Bill's too. Sookie gave him a few confused glances; he could eat a lot but had a habit of stopping himself usually. Conditioning from his athletic days, sure, but he didn't need that now. He had a point to prove. Surely, Sookie would see soon enough that she couldn't be with someone who didn't even eat. They couldn't have anything in common. He wasn't even from the same century.

  
The one thing he hadn't counted on though was the pie for dessert. It was pecan, his and Sookie's favourite and there was more than enough for everyone. He accepted his first slice, mouth watering despite the slight pain in his gut. His jeans were digging into him a little, which wouldn't usually concern him. Of course, they usually did when he ate enough for two people but lately, they'd been tight whether he'd eaten or not. He'd have to cut back, soon, but not until he'd proved his point.

  
When they'd all finished their first slices, excluding the vampire, of course, there was nearly three quarters of the pie left. Sookie helped herself to another slice as Gran started to take dishes out to the kitchen. Bill followed her, forever acting like the gentleman that he couldn't really be and Jason wondered if he could push it for another slice. His jeans were incredibly tight and his shirt wasn't doing much better. He must have gained a good couple of pounds but it wasn't anything he couldn't shift later. The pie was so good and he wasn't going to give up without a fight so he cut himself off a large slice, almost a quarter.

  
"Are you sure you're going to be able to finish that?" Sookie asked him, frowning slightly.

  
"You know me, I love a challenge," Jason said. "Besides, one of our dinner guests can't even eat so I have to make up for that."

  
Sookie fell silent and shook her head as Jason spooned cream onto his slice. The first half wasn't too difficult but as he kept eating, he started to find it hard to breathe. His free hand found it's way under the table to slowly rub at his distended belly, trying to soothe it as best he could. He forced a few more bites down, sipping water after every bite until he felt something that made him stop in his tracks.

  
The button of his jeans had just burst right off. On one hand that was embarrassing as hell but on the other, the easing of the pressure felt better than anything. The last few bites of pie weren't too difficult after that but he told himself he'd have to get himself to the gym first thing in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

It turned out it wasn't all that easy. Sure, he still worked out a ton but Jason found himself eating more and more as the weeks went on. Bill was always around and even when he wasn't, it was like he'd gotten too used to eating whatever he wanted. Years of denying himself were catching up with him all at once and it was starting to show. His abs were looking less defined, he knew that but he still looked slim enough, didn't he? The girls didn't seem to mind, that was for sure. He wasn't having any trouble getting them to go home with him.

It wasn't until he started to struggle to button up his jeans that he knew he had to stop, though. All the beer and late night pizza was starting to take its toll and for the first time in his life he could safely say he had a belly. It wasn't much, not at all, barely enough to squeeze but it stuck out enough to be noticeable in his tightest tshirts and on him, on someone that hadn't had an ounce of fat on him since before puberty, it seemed like a lot. So as much as he wanted to just sit back and enjoy life, he knew he couldn't. His body was all he had going for him, after all.  
Two weeks working out daily and sticking to protein and vegetables and he was back to his old self. He no longer had to suck his stomach in to button his jeans and he didn't have to worry about his shirts clinging to his belly.

He managed to stop himself from overeating for a while, quite a long while in face, until everything shifted again. He'd lost everyone he'd ever loved, he'd somehow become a cop and his life just wasn't what it used to be. Most of the time, he was stuck at his desk and if not, he didn't exactly get much exercise at work. Combine that with the fact that doughnuts seemed to spawn at the station and it wasn't long before he absentmindedly nibbled his way to gaining five pounds.

It crept up on him, really. He didn't notice until his pants started to dig in like they had before. He looked down at himself as he got undressed one night and realised the smallest hint of a belly was back. He grimaced and ran his fingers over it. He hadn't even eaten dinner yet and he was considering skipping it all together. His stomach growled at the thought; it had been a long day, he was starving, but it sure as hell didn't look at it.

Fuck it, he thought. It was one day. He could sort himself out soon enough. He reached for his phone and called for a pizza. There was a deal on so he got a free bottle of coke and garlic pizza bread without even asking. He almost regretted it when the delivery guy came to his door. Almost.

There was no way he'd be able to finish everything, he knew that and he didn't want to fall back into his old ways of eating leftover pizza breakfast but he knew he couldn't resist cold pizza in the morning. The only thing better than pizza was cold pizza, that was basically a law. He took the food back to the couch with him after tipping the delivery guy. The pizza looked fantastic but he made his way through the garlic pizza bread first. It was large and dripping in garlic butter. By the time he'd finished that and washed it down with a glass of coke, Jason was already starting to feel a little full.

He shrugged it off, he'd ordered this pizza and he wasn't going to bed without having at least one slice, that would be heinous. He turned on the tv and got caught up in the movie playing as he made his way through a slice, and then another. The next time he looked down, the box was only half full. It shocked him, he could have sworn he'd only had a few slices but the way his shirt clung to his swollen stomach told him otherwise. Fuck, he thought.

He shifted the box a little so he could undo his pants. The relief was instant and he sighed as he ran a hand over his belly. He was so full. The pizza smelled amazing still but he forced himself not to eat any more of it. That would just be stupid. He closed the box sadly and winced as he moved to place it on the coffee table in front of him. Moving was painful.

Twenty minutes later, when he'd had enough time to digest a little, he gave up on trying to stay awake, turned off the television and walked into his bedroom. As he stripped off his clothes, he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He stomach bulged slightly, pressing what was left of his abs out strangely. He looked a mess.

The next morning he felt better. He was surprised that he was even hungry, really but he ate two slices of pizza and took the remaining four to work with him for lunch. Around noon he got sent out on a routine call. It was nothing he couldn't smooth over but he was starving when he got back to his desk. He ate the four slices of pizza quickly, making a note to have something at least sort of healthy for dinner.

"Here you go, honey, I saved one for you," Wendy said as she placed a doughnut on his desk.

He smiled and thanked her but he wasn't sure he had room. Still, he didn't want to seem ungrateful. She was new and really, really cute. He ate the doughnut quickly, hoping his body wouldn't notice it was full until after he was finished. It worked, but when he was his uniform felt a little too snug for his liking.

He'd cut down tomorrow, he really would.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this seems rushed/awkward
> 
> i'm exploring a few of the ideas i spoke about with someone on tumblr and the story isn't the most coherent and the sex is really glossed over because I can't write het sex at all but it didn't feel right to put him with a male vamp right now??
> 
> wow this is a mess.

Jason was in hell. What he needed to do was go for a run and stop eating everything in sight. What he wanted to do was go to Merlotte's and order everything on the menu. His Gran had always told him that the quickest way to get him to do something was to tell him not to. The tightness of all of his clothes and the way the buttons on some of his tighter shirts were starting to strain was all telling him not to eat. It seemed like all he wanted to do.

  
He compromised. Jason went for a run, then did some press-ups. Then, and only then, he went to Merlotte's and ordered the double cheeseburger and fries with a side of onion rings. Nothing too excessive. By the time he'd finished that, though, Hoyt joined him.

  
They got through six beers each in the next few hours and by the time Jason had to leave, he was feeling pretty bloated. He told himself it was nothing that he couldn't fix the next day but he was starting to get a little worried.

  
All in all, he put it down to him being lonely. He hadn't met a nice girl in too long; sure he'd still been getting enough sex but that wasn't everything, he'd found. That's why, when a girl he'd never seen (so definitely not already fucked up his chances with) walked into the bar that night, he made a beeline for her.

  
She was all too happy for him to join her in a booth. He just let her talk as they drank. He learned that her name was Charlotte, she was English and she was in town to visit friends. He was sure as he got up to buy another round that her eyes lingered for a moment on his stomach but he might have been imagining things. It was on his mind so he was probably just worrying about it. It hardly even showed in the shirt he was wearing; it was one of his looser ones and hadn't even started to cling yet.

  
"So, what do you do, Jason?" she asked when he sat back down with their drinks.

  
He told her, unable to tear his eyes away from hers. He thought about asking her to come back to his place but he didn't want to ruin things too quickly and he was sure he felt something between them.

  
"I'm thinking of getting out of here, you wanna come with me?" she asked.

  
He grinned at that. She didn't need to ask him twice. They walked back to where she was staying.

  
"It's my friend's place but he's given me the guest bedroom in the basement, he wont hear a thing," she said with a wink.

  
It was another three weeks until Jason learned two things about his new girlfriend. One was that she was a vampire. The second was that she really didn't mind that he liked to eat.

  
"You don't mind?" he asked. "Really?"

  
He ran a hand over his abdomen as he looked in the mirror. It protruded slightly, just a little but it was soft and the definition he'd worked hard for for years was long gone.

  
"Really," she replied.

  
She covered his hand with hers, placing her other one next to it and squeezed gently. There was just a little give.

  
"I am nearly five hundred years old," she told him. "This modern fascination with zero percent body fat is, well... modern. When I was growing up, a larger frame corresponded to more wealth, we found well built men very attractive."

  
"Yeah well when I think well built I think muscle not... wait a minute..." he said. "Five hundred?!"

  
"Almost," she said with a small smile. "Is that okay?"

  
Jason looked at her. She was beautiful. She definitely didn't look almost five centuries old. The vampire thing didn't bother him. Hoyt and Jessica were happy. He knew it could work. Not only that, just got things about him that nobody else had, he didn't have to be on drugs to connect with her and she was just everything that he'd been looking for.

 

"Sure it is," he said.

  
It turned out, for someone who couldn't eat, Charlotte sure could cook. The next night, he got to her place and was surprised to smell food when she opened the door. She had already texted him and told him not to eat dinner but he'd assumed they were going out.

  
"I hope you like lasagne," she said with a sweet smile.

  
"Who doesn't like lasagne?"

  
"Me?"

  
He laughed at that and his mouth watered as he walked into the kitchen. It smelled great. She showed him to the dining room before bringing the dish out to him.

  
"Is this all for me?" he asked. "Or are three other people coming?"

  
She laughed nervously as she put the lasagne down on the table.

  
"I wasn't sure how much to make," she said. "Plus it's difficult to make this sort of thing for one person, I'm sorry."

  
Jason shook his head quickly.

  
"Don't be sorry, it looks amazing, just don't be surprised if there's a lot leftover."

  
She smiled at him and sat down in the chair opposite. He hesitated for a moment, unsure if he should be using a plate but he couldn't see any on the table so he just picked up his fork and dug in.

  
The lasagne was perfect: meaty, cheesy and full of flavour. He moaned a little around his fork, telling her how good it was as soon as he'd swallowed. He kept eating, fork after fork for a while until he could tell he was getting full. He wasn't even a quarter of the way through the pan and he really didn't want to disappoint her.

  
"This is so good," he said. "I can't believe you can cook like this, you don't even eat."

  
"Well cooking is easy, there are step by step instructions for it everywhere and I've had a bit of practice," she said. "I tend to prefer human... companions."

  
Jason kept eating but after a few more mouthfuls, his stomach started to hurt.

  
"Charlotte... I really wish I could keep eating this, I do, but I think I'm going to have to call it there."

  
"That's okay, as long as you enjoyed it," she said. "Although... do you really wish you could keep eating? Because I know a way around that."

  
He frowned, rubbing a hand across his belly. It was definitely getting softer and he wasn't sure how he felt about that. All he knew was that when he ate, Charlotte fucked him like it was his last day on earth. It wasn't like he even needed any reasons to eat, he liked food too much as it was and it was having and effect all too quickly.

  
"What?" he asked.

  
"Do you really wish you could keep eating?" she asked again.

  
Jason shrugged.

  
"Well yeah, this lasagne is amazing."

  
He looked across the table at her. Charlotte's eyes were enchanting, as always. The seemed deep, like he could get lost in them...

  
"Jason, you're still hungry," she said softly, her voice seeming to reach inside of him.

  
She was right. He was still hungry.

  
"You're starving, you need to keep eating."

  
He was starving.

  
He picked up his fork again and dug it into the lasagne, eating as quickly as he could manage. There was a dull ache in his gut. He was sure that was hunger. When the lasagne was half gone, he heard Charlotte's voice again.

  
"Jason, look at me."

  
He looked up, smiling. He was still hungry, still eating.

  
"Put your fork down, you're full."

  
All of a sudden, Jason was aware of pain throbbing through his abdomen. He looked down and was surprised to see his shirt riding up over the tight dome of his belly. He looked like he was about to explode. He groaned, leaning back in his chair to take the pressure off of it and Charlotte stood up and walked over to him.

  
"I'm sorry, I might have let you overdo it a little," she said guiltily.

  
The look in her eyes told him she wasn't all that sorry. Her face looked like a little kid's on Chirstmas Day.

  
"Do you want me to take the pain away?" she asked.

  
He nodded groggily. He felt stuffed to the brim and like he just needed a long nap.

  
She glamoured him again, telling him that his pain was gone.

  
It worked, almost. Jason couldn't feel pain but he also didn't feel like he could move. Everything felt awkward and Charlotte helped him downstairs to her bedroom. She was gentle with him and he appreciated that.

  
He felt better once he got his clothes off and was stretched out on the bed. Just a little better, but it was something. When Charlotte sat down on the bed next to him, slipping her dress over her head he shook his head.

  
"I... don't think I'm up to anything," he said. "I can't move."

  
"Don't worry, I'll do all the moving," she replied.

  
He didn't protest as she pressed her palm gently against his stomach. Her skin was cold which was oddly soothing against his taut skin. She massaged him slowly, kissing him and teasing at his nipples. It didn't take long for his dick to get interested.

  
It was the best sex he'd ever had. Goddamn vampires.


	4. Chapter 4

He awoke to coffee and pancakes. He was about to complain but Charlotte seemed to be able to read his mind.

  
"I know you're probably not hungry but skipping meals is really bad for you," she said. "Just eat a little."

  
The breakfast wasn't exactly huge so he shrugged and sat up slightly. He sipped his coffee, which seemed to settle his still bloated stomach and nibbled on a pancake.

  
"I want to talk to you about something," she said quickly.

  
Jason could tell she was nervous but he wasn't sure why.

  
"What is it?" he asked.

  
"Were you okay with last night?" she asked. "I mean, I know you sort of said you wanted it but..."

  
She trailed off, looking sheepish.

  
"Last night was the best sex I ever had," Jason said. "And the food wasn't bad, either."

  
Charlotte grinned, her fangs making an appearance as her eyes raked over his body. Jason looked down at himself. He still looked full from the night before and as he poked at his belly, it definitely seemed softer than it had been a week ago.

  
It became a bit of a routine. Charlotte never pushed it as agonisingly far as she had the first night but she kept cooking and he kept eating. Sometimes she didn't let him get that full at all, she just had him pick at things throughout the night, never really stopping, until he felt solid and slightly groggy. The sex was always fantastic.

  
A week passed by and Jason knew he had to sort something out. He was spending all night with her and was being late for work and missing too much sleep.

  
"I'm going to have to go home," he said sadly. "I'll be back tonight, okay? I just need to do real life things too, before I lose my job."

  
Charlotte understood but she seemed sad to see him go.

  
"Actually, my friend and I are going out of town together tonight," she said. "We wont be back for a couple of days, I was just about to tell you."

  
They both agreed that Charlotte would tell him when she was back in town. Putting on his uniform only served to tell Jason just how much her cooking had affected him; his shirt and pants were getting uncomfortably tight. He didn't need new ones, not quite yet, but if this arrangement was going to continue, he'd have to get some soon.

  
That night, he went straight home, which felt weird. He hadn't spent the night alone in a while and he missed her. It's not like he could really just forget about her for the night, either. He was hungry and being hungry made him think of Charlotte. In fact, if he thought about her too long, he got hungrier. He was stuck in some sort of feedback loop.

  
Jason phoned the Chinese place and put in an order. While he was waiting he sat on the couch and explored the new softness to his belly. It was definitely something he could grab hold of, not too much but he was sure people must have noticed it. The curve of it was just so different to the sharply angled frame he was used to having.

  
He sank his fingers into his flesh, feeling it give beneath his fingers and he felt his body flush in response.  

  
When the food arrived, he realised that maybe he might have ordered a little too much and without Charlotte there, he'd have trouble finishing it all. He'd give it a good try, though. Before he ate anything, he pulled out his phone and took a photo of everything he was about to eat.

  
Jason settled down on the couch and put the television on in the background. He opened the containers; he had chicken, noodles, spring rolls, egg fried rice... basically anything that had taken his fancy when he was ordering.

  
It didn't take long for him to feel uncomfortable but he powered through. When he realised he had to stop, most of the containers were at least half full and some were completely empty. The buttons on his work shirt were starting to strain, stretched tight over his stuffed belly. He lifted a hand to it to rub it better, unpopping the buttons as he did so to make himself more comfortable.

  
His body responded again, his skin tingling as he ran his fingers over him abdomen. It was far from unpleasant and Jason felt his face flush as he started to get hard at his own touch. Was he just coded to enjoy this now?

  
He reached for his phone and took a quick photograph of the food that was left and then his bloated stomach and sent it to Charlotte along with the first one. He knew she'd enjoy it. After he put his phone down, he unbuttoned his pants, sighing at the relief it gave him. He ran his fingers over where the fabric had been cutting into his skin. It was red and stung a little.

  
He shook his head. He wasn't going to do this. Instead of slipping his hand into his pants like he wanted to, he trailed his fingertips over his stomach. He was full and most of his abdomen was tight as a drum but there was still a little softness at the bottom. Even with all of the food inside of him, he'd gained enough weight that there was still something squishy for him to prod. He wasn't sure how that made him feel but his cock twitched when he touched it.

  
He thought about how much Charlotte would be enjoying herself if she were with him and he couldn't hold back any more. Jason looked down at himself. His stomach was bloated and round. He moved his hand down his body, slipping it into his pants and wrapping his fingers around his cock. He moaned as sparks of pleasure shot through him, one hand stroking slowly, the other pressed against his belly.

  
He squeezed at the new flesh that had appeared along his sides as he thrust his hips up to meet his hand. He knew he was enjoying himself too much but he couldn't stop. He was going to come all over himself if he didn't slow down. Jason bit his lip as he sped up his hand, stifling a groan that threatened to escape his lips.

  
It wasn't long before his body was trembling; his abs were clenching, making his stomach jolt. It hurt and, to his surprise it was exactly what he needed to push him over the edge.

  
"Fuck," Jason sighed.

  
He cleaned up quickly, not wanting to analyse what he'd just done too closely. He sat back on the couch and tried to focus on the movie that was still playing on the television. His stomach wouldn't let him, though. He could still smell the Chinese food in front him. He thought he might have room for more.


	5. Chapter 5

  
  


"I was thinking... maybe we could try something," Charlotte said to him sweetly as he was leaving to go home one night.

"Yeah?" Jason said, grabbing his pants to pull them on.

His waist was up four inches since they'd gotten together at the start of the month. It wasn't surprising really, he'd barely stopped eating. The only thing he'd struggled with was having to admit to Andy that he needed a bigger uniform. Andy, however, hadn't made a big deal out of it. It was nice, anyway, not to have the buttons on his shirt straining even if he'd hardly eaten.

"Well... I hate to think of you barely eating at work," she said.

That wasn't completely true; Jason felt hungrier all of the time and he tended to pack away quite a large lunch.

"So?" he asked. "What did you have in mind?"

"I was wondering how long term glamouring you would affect that."

Jason looked at her curiously. He wasn't sure how that would work but if it would make her happy, he'd do it.

"I'm going to try it, okay?" she asked.

Charlotte patted the bed beside her. Jason sat down and looked into her eyes. He wasn't sure what to expect; sometimes glamouring put him completely under and he couldn't remember anything and other times he was aware of everything.

Her eyes pulled at his mind, sucking his consciousness into hers.

"Tomorrow, when you're working, you're not going to be able to sate your hunger," she said softly.

Jason nodded, his eyes locked onto hers.

"You're going to keep eating, as much as you can without hurting youself and I want you to send me updates," she said. "It'll be nice to see those when I wake up."

She blinked and looked away, freeing him. His head was foggy when he came back to himself. He knew she'd said something about the next day but he wasn't sure of the details.

The next morning, Jason got ready for work like usual, ate a large breakfast of porridge and toast and set off for the station. As soon as he set foot in the building, his stomach growled loudly.

"You skip breakfast this morning?" Andy asked him.

"No..." he said.

What had she done to him?

He grabbed a few doughnuts from the front desk and walked into the break room. He was starving. He wolfed them down, barely breathing between bites but they didn't even touch his hunger. He frowned and pressed a hand against his abdomen. It didn't feel empty; it was slightly swollen but he felt like he hadn't eaten in days.

He had work to do, though. He went back to his desk and looked at the stack of paperwork he'd let pile up. There were a few arrest reports that were urgent, so he tackled them first, giving into his hunger before he finished the first one and reaching into the bottom drawer of his desk. It was filled to the brim with snacks and he wished he could credit that to Charlotte but it had been all his idea. By the time he was done with the reports, he'd finished a box of twinkies and was halfway through a bag of chips.

Jason didn't understand. He was still hungry but his belly was pushing out against his shirt. How could he be so full and yet still be absolutely ravenous. Something made him think of messaging Charlotte. He sent her a few photos, even though he knew she wouldn't be able to see them for a few hours.

The day carried on the same: he worked at his desk and slowly cleared out all of the food in his desk. By the time it was time for him to leave, he had nothing left, he was still hungry and he could barely move. He'd sent multiple sets of photos to Charlotte, a few every hour or so and he was sure she'd be happy about that when the sun went down and she woke up.

As soon as he left the station, it was like everything caught up with him at once. He froze, suddenly aware of the throbbing in his abdomen. He felt it; it was firm and full and he didn't feel like wanted to eat anything again for weeks.

He drove home quickly and collapsed on his couch. He slowly undid the buttons of his shirt, which looked so much more snug than it had that morning, and sent off a few more photos of his belly to Charlotte. It was round with barely any give to it at all. He sank his fingers into his sides and jiggled it experimentally. It hurt, so he stopped, but he was a little surprised at how much the bottom of his belly rippled.

Jason spent the next half an hour massaging his stomach, gradually feeling less full. Eventually he risked sitting up. He still felt swollen but it didn't hurt as much as it had before. His head cleared as the pain lessened and his face flushed as he thought about how many people had probably seen him stuffing his face at his desk.

 

When the sun started to go down, he got in his truck and made the drive over to Charlotte's. As he pulled up outside the house, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He reached down to pull it out, mildly surprised when he realised he had to suck his belly in to reach it. That was new.

 

From: Charlotte  
  
wow, those photos are the best thing to wake up to, I hope you're on your way over xxxxx

 

He wasted no time in getting out and walking up to her door. Part of him wanted to demand to know exactly what she'd done to him but he didn't want to upset her. He was pretty sure he got it, any way. Obviously she'd made him need to eat whilst he was at work or something. It was no big deal but he'd probably need to make sure it didn't happen too often.

 

Charlotte opened the door before Jason even knocked, something that he was getting used to. She stepped aside to let him in before leaning into kiss him. As their lips met, she slid a hand over his abdomen, caressing it gently.

 

“Wow, you still feel pretty full,” she said. “I guess you wont want ice cream when we watch a movie tonight, then.”

 

“I... might be able to handle it in a little while,” he replied. “Just a little.”

They made out through the first half of the movie and then Charlotte left to get the aforementioned ice cream. It was already scooped out the tub and beginning to melt over what looked like warm brownies. Jason's mouth watered, even though he really didn't need to eat any more food whatsoever.

 

“Sorry if I overdid it,” she said. “You don't have to finish this.”

 

Jason shook his head and reassured her that he felt fine. He didn't want her to feel bad. The food smelled delicious, any way. He'd definitely eat as much of it as he could. As they watched the rest of the movie, Charlotte slowly fed him the contents of the bowl. The melted ice cream was still thick and goopy, mixing with the thick brownies to make an amazing but extremely filling kind of paste. Jason groaned about half way through, pressing his palm into the bottom of his stomach.

 

“You want me to stop?” Charlotte asked.

 

Jason shook his head.

 

“Nah,” he said. “I kinda want to see how much of this I can finish.”

 

She grinned and spooned another bit of the mixture into his mouth. A familiar pain began to spread through his stomach but when Jason looked down, he was surprised to see two things: one, there were only a few, albeit large, spoonfuls left and two, the buttons on his shirt were starting to strain on his very rounded belly.

 

“Go slow,” he told her.

 

She nodded, letting him breathe a little before giving him the next spoonful. It felt like it was getting hard to swallow but he powered through. He thought about when he used to workout religiously and remembered how he'd kept exercising through cramps and fatigue. It was kind of the same thing, right?

 

His stomach throbbed but Charlotte's hands worked wonders, massaging away the worst of the pain as he kept eating. The next spoonful was a real struggle but he swallowed quickly and opened his mouth for the next. It didn't come.

 

Jason looked down and saw the empty bowl and then looked up to see Charlotte smiling like she'd just won the lottery. His clothes felt tighter than they had any right to.

 

“So, how long do you need to recover before I can fuck the life out of you

 


End file.
